


The Ri's

by raiyana



Series: The Dwelf series [50]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyana/pseuds/raiyana
Summary: Because I won't be uploading the full chart for a while - so many spoilers - but I thought you might like this bit.





	The Ri's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Littlenori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlenori/gifts).




End file.
